3x04 - Maschine vs. Mädchen - TRANSKRIPT
DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Das Diner ist gut besetzt. Max geht an einen Tisch, an dem ein Mann und eine Frau sitzen. MAX: Hi! Was kann ich für Sie tun? Ich meine, was kann ich für Sie tun, ohne was zu tun? FRAU: Ich nehme den Burger mit Pommes. MANN: Sie nimmt den mit Salat. FRAU: Aber ich möchte Pommes... MANN: Du möchtest sie, aber du brauchst sie nicht. FRAU: Na gut, dann Salat. ich muss mal... Caroline und Max haben diesen Wortwechsel staunend verfolgt. CAROLINE: Hi, wie heißen Sie? MANN: David. MAX: David, Sie sollten gehen. MANN: Wie bitte? MAX: Sie möchten, dass sie Salat isst, sie möchte, dass Sie Haare bekommen. Beides wird nicht passieren. CAROLINE: Ja, das wird nicht funktionieren mit Ihnen und der Pommes Lady. Na ja, vielleicht höchstens für 'ne Woche oder 'n Jahr. MAX: Kommt drauf an, ob sie als Kind missbraucht wurde. CAROLINE: Aber irgendwann wird sie sich auf Sie stürzen. Wahrscheinlich in der Dunkelheit. Wahrscheinlich mit 'nem Messer. MAX: Und sie wird Ihnen ein Ei abschneiden... oder beide. CAROLINE: Und wenn Sie dann eierlos sind, dann merken Sie, wie unwichtig Pommes sind. MANN: Sie nimmt die Pommes. MAX: Ja, das tut sie. Max und Caroline gehen. CAROLINE: Sind wir nicht toll?! Wir haben die Würde einer Frau und die Eier eines Mannes gerettet. MAX: Ja, ich frag' Oprah, ob wir 'ne eigene Talkshow kriegen. 'VORSPANN ' DINER – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Han hat ein Tablett in der Hand und geht zu Earl. '' '' HAN: Soweit ist es gekommen, der Besitzer bedient an den Tischen! Putzt Barack Obama die Toilette in Weiße Haus? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. EARL: Wo Sie recht haben, haben Sie recht. Ich habe vor zehn Minuten einen Kaffee bestellt und den haben Sie immer noch nicht gebracht. HAN: Zuviele Gäste. Die Bude raucht. EARL: Wenn's was zu Rauchen gibt, vergessen Sie den Kaffee. (Caroline und Max kommen herein) Ladies, ihr seid spät dran und unser lieber Gartenzwerg hat ganz schön miese Laune. MAX: Wieso? Zahnt er schon wieder? HAN: Hallo! Schon wieder zu spät. Ganze zehn Minuten! In Korea würde man jetzt eure Köpfe aufspießen und draußen präsentieren. Und ihr müsstet trotzdem arbeiten. Es ist noch kein Kaffee vorbereitet worden. MAX: Kommen Sie wieder runter, kleiner Hulk. Kaffee vorbereiten ist eindeutig Aufgabe des Tageskellners. Schieben Sie's nicht auf uns, ist nicht unsere Schuld, wenn Sie unfähiges Personal einstellen. HAN: Kein Gequatsche, ihr beide macht jetzt Kaffee. MAX: Stellen Sie 'n neuen Tageskellner ein. CAROLINE: Und wenn Sie schon mal Erneuerungen vornehmen, Han, wie wär's mit 'ner neuen Kaffeemaschine? Die hier stammt von einem Edward Hopper Gemälde. War ich als Einzige in 'nem Museum? MAX: Äh, entschuldige mal. Ich war bei Ikea in der Bilderabteilung, klar?! HAN: Was, wenn ich euch sage, ich habe schon besorgt, was ihr wollt? CAROLINE: 'ne High End Cappuccino Maschine? HAN: Schon klar, plapperndes Blondchen, ich sollt nur eine kaufen, damit ihr sie für euer Cupcake Geschäft benutzen könnt. CAROLINE: Was denken Sie von uns? Außer es wäre Ihnen recht. HAN: Nein, ich mein' den neuen Tageskellner. Er ist in der Küche... geht und lernt ihn an. MAX: Was ist mit dem Typen, den Sie feuern sollten? Den haben wir geliebt! CAROLINE: Okay, wir gehen jetzt den Neuen anlernen. Aber wegen der Kaffeemaschine... Wie wär's wenn wir halbe-halbe machen? MAX: Das können wir uns nicht leisten. Wir können uns nicht mal 'n Viertel oder 'n Achtel oder was immer danach kommt, leisten. Caroline/Han: Sechzehntel! MAX: Toll, heiratet doch. Caroline und Max gehen in die Küche. Ein Latino sprüht sich gerade großzügig mit Deo ein. MAX: Jetzt haben wir jede Minderheit abgedeckt. CAROLINE: Hi! Du bist sicher die neue Bedienung. LUIS: Oh, die zwei Mädchen, die mich anlernen dürfen, nicht wahr? Ja, ich bin Luise... CAROLINE: Hat er "Luise" oder "Luis" gesagt? LUIS: Ich bin sofort bei euch, ich muss das Zeug kurz trocknen lassen. MAX: Oh, ich warte auch immer bis das Zeug trocken ist. Das ist höflicher. Ich bin Max. LUIS: Oh, Max ist witzig. Sieh einer an... Oh, damit versteckt Sie ihren Schmerz. Ich versteh' dich. Oh, ihr beide seid flott. Eine kleine Barbie. Was hast du machen lassen? CAROLINE: Äh...ich.. nichts, aber danke. Ich bin Caroline. LUIS: Nett euch kennenzulernen. Aber wir werden keine Freunde. Ich binde mich nicht gern. Hab' ich noch nie. Seit 27 Jahren bin ich Kellner. MAX: Ich kellner' auch seit 27 Jahren und ich bin erst 26. LUIS: Ich erzähle nie persönliches, also fragt nicht nach meinem Alter... Ich bin 53! Nur mein Gesicht ist fünf. CAROLINE: Du siehst fantastisch aus. Ich kellnere erst seit 2 Jahren, mein Baby ist unser Cupcake Geschäft. Wir haben gerade ein Verkaufsfenster- LUIS: Schatzi, Schatzi! Keiner interessiert sich für dein Leben. Ich erzähl auch nichts von mir. Hat mein Vater sich an meinem siebten Geburtstag den Kopf weggeschossen? Ja! Aber das hat hier nichts zu suchen. MAX: Und ich hab' mich in dich verliebt. LUIS: Tu das nicht. Verlieb dich ja nicht in mich. Kennt ihr diese Schwulen, die Frauen nicht mögen? Ich bin einer von Ihnen. Luis‘ Handy klingelt. Er fängt an sich im Takt zu bewegen. CAROLINE: Ist das der Titelsong von Sex and the City? LUIS: Natürlich ist er das! Ich bin eine Charlotte. CAROLINE: Genau wie ich! Es gibt nicht viele von uns. MAX: Ich bin all die toten Mädchen aus American Horror Story. Tja, dann werden wir dich mal 'ne Runde einführen. Folge mir Charlotte. Max, Caroline und Luis gehen zurück in das Diner. CAROLINE: Ich geb' nicht auf, wegen unserer Kaffeemaschine. Ich penetriere Han solange, bis er anfängt zu weinen. Ja, ich weiß, wie sich das angehört hat. MAX: Okay, Luis. Das ist die Tischverteilung. Vorne die Vierertische, hinten die Zweier. Vorne oder Hinten? LUIS: Oh, bitte. Niemand drückt dieses 25000 Dollar Gesicht in ein Kissen. GAST: Ich würde gern bestellen. MAX: Luis, wie wär's wenn du den Tisch machst? Du musst das lernen und ich hab' keine Lust. (geht zu Earl) Earl, der neue ist vom anderen Ufer und meine neue beste Freundin. EARL: Oh, ich steh' auf die Schwulen. Aus einer alten Crackhöhle in meiner Nachbarschaft haben sie einen Käseladen gemacht. MAX: In dem Käseladen soll's richtig gutes Crack geben. GAST: (zu Luis) Was ist die Tagesempfehlung? LUIS: Was steht denn auf der Tafel? MAX: Und ausgelernt! CAROLINE: Max, Han hat nein gesagt. Aber wir brauchen die Kaffeemaschine für unser Geschäft, wenn wir je mit dem Starbucks um die Ecke mithalten wollen... Oder dem um die andere Ecke... oder dem um die andere Ecke. MAX: Oder dem, der gerade in meinem Arsch gebaut wird. Was?! Das ist Premium Baugrund. Alles andere in Williamsburg ist weg. OLEG: Caroline, du brauchst eine Kaffeemaschine? Ich kann dir billig eine besorgen, ich kenne da jemand. Oder brauchst du sauberen Urin oder ein Minischwein? Das besorge ich dir auch. LUIS: Oh mein Gott, wer war das? MAX: Oh das, das ist Oleg. Er ist der Koch. LUIS: Er ist Zucker! CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – TAG Max und Caroline kommen herein. Das Verkaufsfenster ist noch geschlossen. CAROLINE: Ich bin so aufgeregt. Unsere neue Maschine kommt jeden Augenblick. Unser Leben wird auf einen Schlag viel cappucciniger. Oder sollte ich sagen unser Leben wird schaumhaft schön werden. MAX: Nein, du solltest garnichts davon sagen. Und wegen diesem Spezialpreis, den Oleg uns versprochen hat... bei 'nem Dreier bin ich immer die Erste die kommt und ich küsse nicht. CAROLINE: Man, tagsüber ist hier echt 'ne Affenhitze. Caroline zieht sich die Jacke aus und öffnet das Fenster. Oleg kommt mit einer riesigen Kaffeemaschine herein. MAX: Zieh' dich aus, kleine Maus, mach' dich nackig. OLEG: Hier ist sie. Schließt das Fenster und haltet die Klappe! MAX: Tja, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich genau das erwartet. OLEG: Fenster zu! CAROLINE: Oleg, wo hast du die her? OLEG: Halt die Klappe! CAROLINE: Sind das Sirenen? OLEG: Halt die Klappe! CAROLINE: Hast du 'ne Bedienungsanleitung? OLEG: In der Anleitung steht: „Halt die Klappe!“ CAROLINE: Wir wollen sie nicht, wenn sie gestohlen ist. Ich hab' heute noch 'n schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Bambi Video, dass ich 'ner Freundin gestohlen hab'. OLEG: Ich hab' sie nicht gestohlen. Ich hab' sie von 'nem Mann gekauft, der sie gestohlen hat und verkaufe sie mit Profit weiter. So machen es die Armenier. MAX: Du bist kein Armenier. OLEG: Ich sag' ja nur, dass die Armenier es so machen. Im Laden kostet sie 600 Dollar. Aber ich geb' sie euch umsonst, wenn ihr mir einen Gefallen tut. CAROLINE: Umsonst? Okay, ich schätze Max kann's dir in der Kammer dort besorgen. Was?! Jetzt hab' ich sie gesehen und will sie haben. MAX: Na gut. Ich weiß schon, warum ich diese Pille aufgehoben hab'. OLEG: Redet mit Sophie und findet heraus, ob ich noch eine Chance hätte. Aber sagt nicht, dass ich interessiert bin. Macht es diskret. CAROLINE: In Ordnung. Und Oleg... Ich bin gerührt und überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, dass du das Wort diskret kennst. OLEG: Oh ja, ich habe einen Fremdwörterkalender neben meinem Bett. Direkt neben dem Pumpspender mit Ananasgleitcreme. MAX: Für den Fall, dass du hungrig und geil wirst. CAROLINE: Max, wieso hast du sie genommen? Du musst keinen Sex mit ihm haben. MAX: Ich weiß, ich feiere. MAX‘ WOHNUNG – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max kommt mit dem Laptop in der Hand in den Wohnraum. Caroline steht an der Haustür und sieht durch den Spion. MAX: Hey, ich find einfach keine Bedienungsanleitung für unsere Kaffeemaschine. Eigentlich hab' ich auch garnicht gesucht. Da hat einer 'n Link mit 'ner Liste von falsch geschriebenen Tattoos geteilt. 'ne Tussi hat Hot Grill auf ihrem Nacken stehen. Na ja, wenn sie gerne grillt, passt‘s ja. Wenn du durch die Tür willst, musst du sie öffnen. CAROLINE: Nein, ich warte auf Sophie, sie ist nicht zuhause. MAX: Hey, das ist 'n Riesenaufwand nur um was umsonst zu kriegen. Ich wär' einfach in den Laden gegangen und hätt' die Maschine zwischen meinen Möpsen versteckt. CAROLINE: Ich mach' das nicht wegen der Gratis Kaffeemaschine. Ich mach das wegen dem Geld, das wir mit der Gratis Kaffeemaschine verdienen werden. Und.. ich will Oleg und Sophie wieder zusammenbringen. Wie im Sommernachtstraum. Ich spiel 'ne Runde Puck. MAX: Puck? Du stehst auf Eishockey? CAROLINE: Hab' ich als Einzige 'n Buch gelesen? Oh, da ist sie. Lass mich reden, das ist mein Steckenpferd. MAX: Du hast noch 'n Pferd? Was hält Chestnut davon? Caroline öffnet die Tür. Sophie mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand und einer großen Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, will sich gerade an der Wohnung vorbeischleichen. CAROLINE: Morgen, Sophie! SOPHIE: Oh, ihr habt mich erwischt. Das hier ist mein Walk of Shame. Ihr wisst was das bedeutet, oder? Ich hatte die ganze Nacht Sex mit einem Unbekannten. MAX: Ich hatte auch mal die ganze Nacht Sex. Hat er jedenfalls gesagt, bin um zehn eingeschlafen. CAROLINE: Sophie, komm rein. Wir wollen dich etwas Wichtiges fragen. SOPHIE: Oh, okay... Nun gut, ich werd's euch sagen... Ich denke nicht, dass ihr es schaffen werdet im Cupcake Business. CAROLINE: Nicht das, was der Hellseher in der U-Bahn gesagt hat, aber gut zu wissen. Eigentlich ist es mehr eine persönliche Frage. SOPHIE: Okay. Nun ja, ich persönlich denke, dass ihr es nicht schaffen werdet im Cupcake Business. CAROLINE: Nein, die Frage dreht sich um Oleg. SOPHIE: Oh ja, er findet das auch. MAX: Herrje, jetzt frag' sie schon. Bevor sie uns erzählt, dass wir in 'nem Rattenloch enden, wo wir uns vor unserem Zuhälter verstecken müssen. CAROLINE: Okay, okay. Sophie, denkst du manchmal darüber nach, Oleg zu verzeihen? SOPHIE: Oh Gott, nein. Da habe ich lieber versehentlich wieder Sex mit meinem Cousin. MAX: Ich hasse es, wenn das passiert. SOPHIE: Wieso? Hat er nach mir gefragt? CAROLINE: Oh, nein-nein-nein-nein hat mich nur interessiert. Er spricht nie von dir. SOPHIE: Oh, gut. Denn das ist Vergangenheit, Baby. Oh nein, nein, meine Spanx Wäsche ist noch in Staten Island. Wie dumm. Die gute, ihr wisst schon, die mit dem Pinkelloch. Ich muss sie holen gehen. Sofort. Hilft ja nix. Na gut, bis dann, Mädchen. CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline versuchen, sich mit der neuen Maschine vertraut zu machen. CAROLINE: Okay, gut. Immerhin läuft sie jetzt. Aber wie schäumen wir die Milch auf? Vielleicht muss ich da drauf drücken? (drückt einen Knopf; ein großer Dampfstrahl kommt heraus) Heilige Mutter Gottes! Ich hab' meine Vagina gedampfstrahlt. HAN: Max! Caroline! Eure Schicht ging vor drei Minuten los. CAROLINE: Wen interessiert Tische putzen? Wahrscheinlich kann ich keine Kinder mehr kriegen. HAN: Was ist denn passiert? MAX: Ihr wurde der Teppich gedampfreinigt. HAN: Habt ihr die Maschine immer noch nicht verstanden? Ich bin Asiat und ein Mann. Ich bin gut mit solchen Sachen. CAROLINE: Na ja, Han, das ist echt ziemlich gefährlich ... MAX: Hey, Han ist ein Mann. Munkelt man jedenfalls. Lassen wir ihn sein Glück versuchen. HAN: Okay, mal sehen. Das ist der Knopf für das Dampfding und das (drückt einen Knopf; ein großer Dampfstrahl kommt heraus; schreit) - Mein Hals! Es hat mein Hals verbrannt. Das war mein schönster Körperteil! (geht) MAX: Wären Sie größer, hätt's ihre Vagina erwischt. CAROLINE: Mit der Teufelsmaschine könnten wir einen Grande Historektomie Kaffee anbieten. OLEG: (kommt herein) Caroline, ich weiß der Zeitpunkt ist ungünstig, weil deine Muschi gerade gedampft wurde. Aber was hat Sophie gesagt? CAROLINE: Tut mir Leid, Oleg. Sophie ist drüber hinweg. Sie trifft andere Männer. MAX: Ja, aber nicht in deiner Gegend. Sie hat Klasse. Sie hat den Anstand es irgendwo auf Staten Island zu tun. OLEG: Sie ist ohne mich nach Staten Island gefahren? Wir wollten zusammen die Welt bereisen. Oleg fasst sich an die Augen und schnieft. MAX: Oleg! CAROLINE: Oleg? Weinst du? OLEG: Nein, nur ein Popelproblem, sonst nichts. MAX: Sagt der Mann, der das Essen kocht. OLEG: Hey, was ist das da für ein Raum? MAX: Äh, unser Abstellraum. Wieso? OLEG: Ich seh' ihn mir an. Ich suche immer nach Plätzen, an denen ich Sex mit Frauen haben kann, die nicht Sophie sind. (geht in den Abstellraum) LUIS: Ist Oleg hier? Ich dacht' ich hab' ihn gerochen. Diese köstliche Mischung aus Mann und Butter. CAROLINE: Ich glaub, Oleg will noch nicht raus. LUIS: Ach, der Anfang ist immer schwer. CAROLINE: Wirklich, Luis, Oleg ist hetero. Warte bis du siehst, was passiert, wenn ich Würstchen im Speckmantel bestelle MAX: Das stimmt. Er zeigt uns jedes Mal seinen Penis wenn - LUIS: Wahrt die Grenze, Ladies, wahrt die Grenze! Ist es ein Hübscher? MAX: Na ja, er hat mir mal damit 'ne Tür aufgemacht. CAROLINE: Hey, Luis. Vielleicht kannst du uns helfen? Du weißt doch bestimmt wie man 'ne Kaffeemaschine richtig - LUIS: Nein-nein-nein-nein, ich arbeite für das Diner, nicht für Euch. Erspart mir euer Drama. (sein Handy klingelt) Oh, da muss ich ran. Das ist meine Mutter, sie hält Totenwache. Aber als ich bei Starbucks war, hatten wir die gleiche Maschine. Mami, como esta su Lou Gehrig's? MAX: Nein, ich arbeite nicht bei Starbucks! CAROLINE: Das wollt ich doch gar nicht sagen. Nur für zwei Stunden! Nur sobald wir wissen, wie das Ding funktioniert. MAX: Hey, ich bin keine die kündigt. Ich werde gefeuert. Das ist mein Steckenpferd. STARBUCKS – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – TAG Max und Caroline tragen Baseballcaps und Schürzen. CAROLINE: Unglaublich, wie schnell wir eingestellt wurden. Aber ich fasse es nicht, dass ich Schürzengröße M bin. MAX: Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich für 'ne Coffeeshop Kette arbeite. Das ist der Tiefpunkt meines Lebens. So hab' ich mich nicht mal gefühlt, als meine Mom mich als Wetteinsatz verloren hat. Ein junger Mann kommt hinzu. CAROLINE: Hi! Ich nehm' an, dass du uns anlernst. DEVON: Ja. Und das ist bedauerlich. Mein Name ist Devon. MAX: Nun, das ist bedauerlich. DEVON: Dann bringen wir's mal hinter uns. Ich werde dringend noch woanders gebraucht. MAX: Im Keller deiner Mom? DEVON: Hey! Kein Grund beleidigend zu werden. MAX: Ich brauch keinen Grund. Ich mach' das gern. CAROLINE: Entschuldige, Devon. Es ist nicht leicht für sie, weil dein Name Devon ist. DEVON: Und was seid Ihr beiden? Schriftstellerinnen, 'n Folkduo oder nur Miststücke? MAX: Ganz genau, du Looser. CAROLINE: Max, reiß dich zusammen! Nur noch 'ne Stunde und 50 Minuten. MAX: Okay, jetzt mal ernsthaft. Wann hat man Anspruch auf Krankenversicherung? Und gilt die auch für Zähne? Ich hätte da 'n toten Zahn und der ist nur im Weg. DEVON: Die Versicherung tritt nach 30 Tagen in Kraft. Abtreibungen sind jedoch nicht inklusive. MAX: Oh, das ist kein Problem. Unsere Kaffeemaschine erledigt das. DEVON: Okay, legen wir los. Hört zu. Das hier ist die Maschine die wir für alles benutzen. Die Bedienung ist simpel, außer man ist dämlich. Trifft das zu? Sagt es mir gleich. CAROLINE: Wir sind nicht dein gemeiner Stiefvater. Erklär' uns einfach die Maschine. DEVON: Aufgepasst. Ihr klinkt den Siebträger in den Gruppenkopf. Für eine Portion Kaffee hier drücken. Stopfen. Festdrücken... und anschalten. CAROLINE: Ich versteh' kein Wort. Du? MAX: Ich denk' noch drüber nach was 'n Gruppenkopf is'. DEVON: Ihr stopft, drückt, dreht den Knopf, jagt den Espresso 30 Sekunden durch, platziert den Dampfarm bis zur Hälfte im Kännchen, achtet auf den Winkel und erhitzt die Milch auf 45 Grad. MAX: Okay, dagegen ist die Herstellung von Meth 'n Witz. DEVON: Sirup, Pulver, Schlagsahne. Is' alles hier. Klar, wie das funktioniert? CAROLINE: Das krieg' ich hin. Ich war in Wharton. DEVON: Ich war in Harvard. MAX: Und ich war im Jugendknast. Jetzt sind wir hier und tragen 'ne Schürze. Caroline und Devon neben die Bestellungen am Tresen entgegen. Max steht an der Maschine. DEVON: Ein Grande Double Cap fettarm! CAROLINE: Ein Grande Double Cap fettarm! MAX: Miau, miau, miau, miau. DEVON: Ein Grande Triple Cap ohne Sahne! CAROLINE: Grande Triple Cap ohne Sahne! MAX: Miau, miau, schmau, miau. DEVON: Grande. Doppelter Soja Latte! CAROLINE: Grande doppelter Soja Latte. Hast du's, Max?! MAX: Nö. DEVON: Wo sind die Getränke, Max! MAX: Ich mach' ja schon. Sekunde noch! (drückt einen Knopf und die Milch spritzt auf ihre Schürze) Und wieder einmal wurde ich vollgespritzt. Typisch für mich. CAROLINE: Komm schon, so schwer kann das nicht sein. DEVON: Ihr Beide tauscht Plätze. Ich muss mal Servietten auslegen. Die Trennungsselbsthilfegruppe für Frauen ist da und die räubern uns aus. Ihr denkt, das sind Heulsusen? Wartet mal bis wir keine Cake Pops mehr haben! FRAU: Ich nehme einen Grande Cap triple-shot half caf. MAX: Kleiner Klaps. Mittelschrott. Tiff-Paff. FRAU: Das hab' ich nicht gesagt. CAROLINE: Grande Cap triple-shot half caf? MAX: Das kannst du gut. Versuch's mal bei Starbucks. CAROLINE: Ich bin gut. langsam hab' ich den Dreh' raus. Jetzt muss ich nur noch... (drückt einen Knopf, ein Dampfstrahl schießt heraus) Ah! Heilige Mutter... Autsch! Das Ding hat so einen Hass auf Frauen, wir sollten es Texas nennen! MAX: Oder Ohio. CAROLINE: Oder einfach fast ganz Amerika. MANN: Ein Filterkaffee extra heiß. MAX: Äh, wie heißen Sie? MANN: Greg. Mit drei "G". MAX: Ich mal' Ihnen einfach 'n kleinen Penis drauf. MANN: Das ist unhöflich. MAX: Jetzt hat er einen Hut auf. Und er sagt "Guten Tag". MANN: Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihren Manager hole? MAX: Ja, in zwanzig Minuten, wenn sie die Maschine verstanden hat. FRAU: Hi. Ich hätte gern einen fettarmen Filterkaffee für Vera und einen großen Latte für Fran und einen Lebkuchenlatte mit elf Stückchen Süßstoff. Devon kommt aus dem Hinterzimmer und sieht den bemalten Kaffeebecher von Max. DEVON: Könnt ihr Beide mir erklären, was das ist? CAROLINE: Ich glaube, das ist offensichtlich. MAX: Das ist ein Penis, der einen Hut trägt. DEVON: Wieso?! MAX: Weil er 'ne Glatze hat und ein wenig unsicher ist. DEVON: Leute, ihr seid gefeuert. CAROLINE: Bitte, Devon, noch zwanzig Minuten dann verstehe ich diese Maschine. Bitte! DEVON: Nein. Gebt eure Schürzen zurück und eure Kappen. Und denkt nicht mal dran euch belegte Brötchen in die Taschen zu stecken. MAX: (holt Brötchen aus ihrer Schürze) Frechheit! Wenn ich den erwische, der die da reingesteckt hat. DEVON: Nix da und nix da. Und den Cappuccino, den du gemacht hast kannst du selber trinken. MAX: Oh ja, irgendwas stimmt damit nicht. Mein toter Zahn tut weh. CUPCAKE LADEN – WILLIAMSBURG; BROOKLYN – NACHT Max und Caroline stehen an der Maschine. Caroline bedeckt ihren Unterleib mit einer Bratpfanne. Luis kommt herein. CAROLINE: Wie läuft's mit deiner Milch? MAX: Echt gut. Sie schlägt sich besser, als ich dachte. LUIS: Hola, chicas. Wie läuft's mit eurer Maschine? Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessiert. CAROLINE: Oh, das sieht gut aus. Ohne das ich vollgespritzt wurde. MAX: Das ist so typisch, dass du dich darüber freust. ich find' das immer am Schönsten. LUIS: Habt ihr Oleg gesehen? MAX: Er sucht neue Orte für seine Sex-Dates. Wieso fragst du? LUIS: Geht sich das vielleicht was an? MAX: Du hast gesagt "Habt ihr Oleg gesehen?" LUIS: Voll erwischt. Sieh einer an. Soviel Pfeffer, soviel Schmerz. MAX: Voll erwischt. Oleg erscheint mit einer Frau am Fenster. OLEG: Hallo alle zusammen. LUIS: Hola, Oleg und... Olegs Schwester? OLEG: Das ist Sasha. Ich bin gestern auf sie gestoßen und ein paarmal heute morgen. Tut mir einen Gefallen CAROLINE: Wir sollen es nicht Sophie sagen? OLEG: Doch. Sagt es ihr. ich hab' abgeschlossen. Ich habe das Loch wieder gefüllt. Komm schon, ich bring' dich zu deinem Onkel zurück, bevor er aufwacht. LUIS: Ach, das passiert vielen Schwulen. Sie outen sich, sie flippen aus, sie geben nach. Aber ich durchschaue ihn... ich werde da sein, wenn er soweit ist. (sein Handy klingelt) Hola, Mami. (geht) MAX: Oh-oh, Charlotte wird enttäuscht sein. CAROLINE: Ich hab's geschafft, ich hab' einen perfekten Cappuccino. Mehr als die Hälfte meines Körpers ist verbrüht, aber es hat sich gelohnt. Und? Wie ist er? MAX: Wir setzen den kleinen Klaps Mittelschrott Piff-Paff auf jeden Fall auf die Karte. 'CURRENT TOTAL: $1,310.00 ' ' ' 'NEW TOTAL: $1,512.00 ' Kategorie:Transkripte